battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Users
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hello. If your reading this, you probably are a new user and have followed a link here. This is the place to introduce yourself to the community and find out more about the wiki from our more experienced editors, they don't bite (honestly). Guidance to the afforementioned experienced editors: Don't bite the newbies! To introduce yourself, just click here and off you go... Knight Alex Hey. New to this wiki. Games i like are BattleField and Fallout 3 so im on both wikis Knight Alex 18:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Knight Alex, welcome to the wiki. Hope you enjoy it - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) OX--chuckPS3 Im OX--chuckPS3 as you can tell i like ps3 and my name is my ps3 name (OX--chuck) i have made 3 previous edits on GTA wiki picking out small mistakes and fixing them like unfinished sections or important missing parts Hi OX--chuckPS3, hope you stay around. - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:24, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Jizzytatsu Hi, im new to this Wiki too. My realname is Duc, and im from the Netherlands. My PSN and Steam name is Jizzytatsu. :Hi. The Netherlands, is Battlefield big there? How about Call of Duty? I don't think we've had any dutch users before. I hope you feel welcome and stick around - Bondpedia (Talk) 15:37, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hokzwijn Hi, I am hokzwijn. I am also Dutch. I'm already familiar with wikia's cause i also edit on the Halo wikia and the Assassin's Creed wikia. My games top 3 is: 1.Battlefield:Bad Company 2 2.Halo:3 3.Assassins Creed 2 :Dutch, interesting. Welcome anyway. I've heard a bit about the Halo and Assassin's Creed wikis. - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Honky914 Hi guys, I like all the Battlefield games. Battlefield Heroes is one of my favourites! :Hey Honky, glad to hear you like Battlefield Heroes, look forward to good edits about Battlefield Heroes from you! What other Battlefield Games you play? If you need anything feel free to leave a message on my talk page! Deathgod65 Death from above 13:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Mista 305 hello, im mista 305 and i play a ton of different games, like BCB2 and Halo. I know a lot when it comes to grammer so you may see a lot of edits by me. hope we get along! My best games are : 1. BCB2 2. SKate 3 3.Halo 3 Hope to be active on this site :Welcome and enjoy. I'm you'll fit in well - Bondpedia (Talk) 19:09, May 26, 2010 (UTC) UberGamer Hey guys, I'm UberGamer. I'm kinda new to editing on wikis, but I'm sure I'll get used to it pretty fast. I have PS3 and BC2, my gamertag is Deadly_MoFo, and I'm proud to be a member of this wiki.UberGamer 23:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, welcome. I'm glad you like it so much and I hope you stay long enough to take advantage of our great site and community - Bondpedia (Talk) 09:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Rock Obama Hi. I'm big on battlefield heroes (it's just awesome), but i also like to mess around on bad company 2 and battlefield 2 CodExpert Hi all, I'm CodExpert, I'm new here and I have made contributions to this wiki and the Call of Duty Wiki. More can be seen on my user page. --CodExpert 22:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) LokaCola Hello guys! My name is LokaCola, and don't ask where that name came from. I'm from Sweden. I became a Battlefield fan after playing Battlefield 1942, and today I own the two Bad Company games of the Battlefield series. Likes to just hang out on the internet and play on my PS3 and my PC. Plays a lot of games, and I'm to lazy to count all of them now. If you want to contact me, just let me know. Sweden, interesting. I had a cousin who lived for a few years in Stockholm. I hope you enjoy it here. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 22:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Yellowmadness54 I am yellowmadness54. I know alot about weaponry, my PSN gamer tag thing is yellowmadman, but my friend list is about or is full, sorry. I love the battlefield franchise, but dislike, and I am about to give up on Battlefield Bad Company 2, because lets just face it that game is a disgrace of the battlefield franchise do to its lag, guns firing across the world, bugs, boosters, and CoD noobs (no offense to anyone) starting to over populate the servers, so now we have a load of campers and "noob tubers". My first battlefield game was Bad company 1, which I loved and held me off until I had enough to get Far Cry 2. Then I got Battlefield 1943, played battlefield 2 (which is my favorite)and then preordered Bad Company 2 which sucked for me because it was too late to play the beta which I was soooo eager to do. I collect ammunition, artillery, grenades, stuff like that. I will make videos soon on youtube for those who care. EDIT: yes its legal, so don't peck at me about it. :Hi, and welcome. I hope you enjoy it here, I suspect you will - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:49, June 14, 2010 (UTC) 135twilight Hello, my name is 135twilight. I am new to editing Wikia but I've been reading them for awhile. I am from the United States and also have a YouTube account. You can find games that I play online on my channel, which is also 135twilight. I have edited on this wiki and on the Call of Duty wiki. Shooters are my favorite games to play. :Hi, and welcome - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 12:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-014 Hey, guys! I'm new to the Battlefield franchise (I started with downloading the Battlefield 2 demo) and I love playing on the MEC side. See me on other Wikia Gaming sites like Halopedia (Halo wiki), Gearspedia (Gears of War wiki), and Turokpedia (Turok wiki). :I hope you enjoy here just as much. And the games for that matter. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) siahsargus Hi, I'm siahsargus. I was going to edit the weapon stats to relfex them more accuratrly, but I see that someone else has already done that. I'm waiting for the content rush of BC2: Vietnam so I can make new articles. I will make a disambiguation/list page for gadget soon. :Welcome, and enjoy - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Happy Boy Yo, this is Happy Boy. (No, I'm not 7 years old.) I am new to this wiki. I don't play much Battlefield so I probably won't be able to edit much. Nice meeting you! I also edit on the Call of Duty wikia (active) and Halopedia (semi-active). 01:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you enjoy it, we have several of your peers from CoD Wiki you can interact with - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) xXxPyromaniacxXx Hello! I am an avid fan of video games and a good friend. I am very active on the Red Dead Redemption wiki. XXxPyromaniacxXx 11:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I hope you like it here. Enjoy! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Dolten I've desided to make this my home wiki after leaving the Call of Duty wiki. I will be editting quite a bit. 18:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Dolten, I hope you like editing here. Also, you can't escape from me. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 18:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh come on! Thats the whole reason for me leaving! =P I'm sure I will. 19:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) M4GN3SS1U3M hey you guys im a huge BFBC2 player and i enjoy playing the game theres just one problem all my friends are playing MW2 and not BF my username on PSN is M4GN3SS1UM so send me a friend request if u wanna play and XBOX users please no hate i just have the ps3 cuz i like it and it doesn't have the red ring of death or light problem no offense. Son of a Magnet Greetings, salutations, hellos, et. al. I used to play Battlefield 2 quite a bit, and now I've taken up Bad Company 2. I have a Playstation, but it is only ever used by my girlfriend to play Katamari Damacy; I play BF on the PC. :Hi there. Glad to have you around. I see you've already done some good stuff for wording on some articles. I hope to see more in the future :) SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 13:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, forgot about that four-tildas thing. Son of a Magnet 14:16, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Awyman13 Hey. Im new to battlefeild wikia. just writing things down when im not playing Bc2. If anyone who reads this has a ps3,send me a friend request. You have to have Bc2 or Mw2.I dont really care.my user name is awyman13 :Hi there. Welcome to the wiki. I hope to see more contributions from you in the future ;D SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) valor-da-man Wazzup. you may know me as mph2044438 on playstation network. im a huge fan of BBC2. send me a message on my account for friend request or a bad comment with the 'f' word in it. :D :Hey there, happy to have you on board. I hope to see more of you soon. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) jakemantle6969 Hi i am jakemantle6969, i like many sorts of games like bc2 and fo3 i also love naruto.Jakemantle6969 15:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, Fo3 is epic! lol, Naruto ain't bad either, though I like Full Metal Alchemist myself. Glad to have you onboard. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Gre1tea Hello, my name is Gre1tea, yes i do like tea, and no im not English. Usualy read theis wiki with great interest as its one of the best games ive ever played. just saw some minor flaws in some info based on the game and some curiosities, thats mainly what i specialize, that and weapon facts/info. : Well, welcome to the wiki! Great to have a new face onboard. With weapon facts/info, you could help quite a bit. Check out Forum:Operation: Renew for a bit more info on the latest wiki project, and hopefully you could help us out on the opening paragraphs part. If you've got any questions, don't hesitate to ask an admin/trusted user. HeatedPeteTalk 20:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Tuckers99 Hello, I play battlefield 1943, Bad company 1/2. Just felt it would be cool to participate in a wiki.Tuckers99 06:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) : Hello, Tuckers, good to have another person onboard. If you have any questions at all, just ask an admin or a trusted user, we're here to help! HeatedPeteTalk 08:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sapius Prime Hello, I am Sapius Prime, the Grammar Hammer! I like to make edits that improve the readability and intelligence of the wiki example of piece before edit: arica harbor is so funnnnnn!!!!!1!!! example post-edit: Arica harbor is loved by many players My main area of editing is at http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/SporeWiki look me up if you have the time! Sapius Prime 15:50, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Sapius. Welcome. I'm sure you'll be interested in reading our Manual of Style to enable you to clean up all of our many grammar mistakes! - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 15:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Bombwich Hi! I am a Bombwich made of Potassium Chlorate, 4 packs of C4, mustard, bacon and tomato. Eat with Improved Demolitions for the lulz. I don't think that I could help the main wiki other than grammar. But I can give tips and strategies in my Blog which I think can help newbies with Battlefield Bad Company 2. :Hmm, we've had a few users do that before. It's always a fun read, especially when they're good strategies. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:19, November 3, 2010 (UTC) IDJV Hi, I supposed I should introduce my self :p To be honest the only reason im here is to pass time, till another wiki grabs my attention. I'll be around for a while helping out here and there. I'll gladly try and help with anything on this wiki, just give us a shout if you need me. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 10:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ps - Please tell me if im doing somthing wrong so i can stop doing that as soon as possible, thanks :Hey Dave, I'm glad to see a new editor come around! Haven't seen one in a while... You might want to familiarize yourself with out article structure (our better articles should serve as good examples), and then you could probably a real help with our recent surge of inactivity. If you need anything, ask me, another admin or a Trusted User. Thanks! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC)